


Soraka, The Starchild's Lore (Fanmade)

by visascake



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visascake/pseuds/visascake
Summary: It was said that godly creatures from the celestial city beyond Mount Targon would sometimes slip out accidentally. However, one resident of the city willingly leaves to go where she must.





	Soraka, The Starchild's Lore (Fanmade)

Glittering torrents of silver and gold always flowed throughout. It was a vast city, with streaks of dazzling light with seemingly no source traveling and wandering about. Wandering. The inhabitants of this ethereal place were always wandering about. Their skin were a multitude of colors, violet, maroon, burgundy, sometimes the occasional desaturated magenta. They originated long before all on Valoran. If a modern valorian saw these people they might have mistaken them for a vastaya, with the fact that they possessed horns and hooved legs. And unlike the vastaya, they were immortal beings.

Occasionally, one of these celestial beings would accidentally leave their city. To the mortal world on the other side. It was thought to be a terrible thing, so long as they were in their world they would retain their immortality, when within the mortal realm they would eventually lose their immortality. The mortal region beyond was called Targon. And once in a lifetime, a targonian mortal would reach the peak of the tallest mountain of their land where a portal to the city appeared where a resident of the celestial dimension would make that mortal their vessel on Targon as their aspect of the power that resides within them. This sacred ceremony, along with the fact that the celestial being can turn mortal to which most residents had no desire mortal, is why all celestial beings cannot afford to accidentally leave their realm unless choosing a worthy mortal to be their aspect.

“But I must.” Soraka pleaded to leave. No was always her answer. Unlike the other celestial beings, Soraka felt like she had to leave. As long as she retained her powers of healing, Soraka had no desire to stay. “No.” replied the eminent astral beings, “Unless a mortal comes and they are of your choosing to make them an aspect of your being, you cannot leave this place.” 

“How am I supposed to construct an aspect from a mortal when all of them are off slaughtering each other like animals? The last mortal to climb the mountain perished before they could even reach the peak, and that was long ago!” Soraka argued with the beings in the celestial dimension considered the most revered and high ranked among their society. 

“We’ve had this discussion with you a multitude a times and we’ll not again. Leave.” And so Soraka did. However unbeknownst to her elders, she not only left the building within the celestial city, she left the dimensional plane itself to Targon and all of Valoran. 

Armed with her morality of making a difference within the mortal realm with herself alone and without an aspect, Soraka now turns her attention across Valoran where the suffering of many long await her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted Soraka to have some sort of more fleshed out backstory. The one little paragraph she has made me want more of her character and her motivations such as why she wanted to protect mortals.


End file.
